2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Kammeier
Squirrels Fight Back It was raining outside the tree. Jake needed nuts, so Jake the squirrel jumped out of the tree onto the soggy grass. The leaves were dancing in the wind. It was peaceful other than the rain, but he couldn't find his glory nut, so he went back to the tree Hunter was there playing with Max and Ryan throwing the tailball . "Hey have you guys seen my glory nut?" said Jake calmly. "No, you wanna play tailball, you and me versus Max and Ryan" yelled Hunter getting hit by the tailball. "Sure, it will take my mind of the glory nut" said Jake happily. Thirty minutes later they went to their bed rooms, but Jake and Max went outside to get some nuts, they found one of there friends Ben outside. He said, " Did you guys hear about the attack on Micheals tree?" "No, what happened?"said Max worriedly "The foxes attacked, he defend the tree safely, the rumors are the foxes are coming closer to us." Clark said sadly. "Okay, well see you around, bye." Jake said softly. Later that day Jake, Max, and Hunter killed a snake, finally getting some food for the first time that day. Ryan was happy to see the snake ,he loved the way they moved and how they looked. The night finally came, it was cold so they guarded inside the tree not outside like usual. "What was that?" said Hunter alerting Jake "Get Max and Ryan up here the foxes are coming! "They are attacking the tree next to us, so get ready. "What?" said Jake "They are leaving." said Hunter surprisingly. "Why... Wow look its Micheal he is defending the tree." Said Ryan Amazingly "We need to prepare for the foxes they may attack us next!" said Jake looking at the tree next to them. Jake woke up the next morning to find Hunter building a nut cannon. "Anything I can do?" Asked Jake "You can get more nuts, or help Ryan." Hunter said "Okay, ill get some nuts." Jake said. He came back right when the sun was in the middle of the sky, with tons of nuts in his leaf bag. When Jake got back he was surprised to see that hunter cannon was complete, and Ryan had built an escape route just in case. "Where is Max?" asked Jake "He went out to get more nuts" Ryan said picking up a nut. "Ryan wanna look at the tree next to us, the other squirrels left." said Jake "Okay, I guess but we should probably make sure its safe first." Said Ryan cautiously. When they looked in the tree they something they didn't wish they saw. Ryans glory nut was smashed, into the tree. Ryan asked " How is it smashed it was with me yesterday??!!" Jake said "This is fishy, someone must have come in and taken it when we weren't looking" Ryan said worriedly Max was looking for more grass for his bed, BAM BAM BAM, the ground shook violently, he knew the foxes were coming, and fast. He had to get back to the tree, before the foxes arrived. He was running as fast as he could and the tree was on the horizon. When he got there he alerted the friends and everyone was in position, ready to defend. The foxes came in waves, getting stronger and stronger each time. They were defending well, using acorns decisively. Max was dropping rocks on the foxes faces, hunter was firing acorns at them and Ryan and Jake were baiting the foxes across a falling bridge. They could go across because they didn't weigh as much, but the foxes weighed too much to get across. The foxes were starting to stagger backwards, stumble, trying to come up the tree. Hunter, Max, Jake and Ryan were starting to get more confident in every fox that had to back off. Then all of the sudden the tree shock, and leaves fell from the sky. The friends instantly knew that the foxes were coming from the top of the other tree. They quickly plugged the top of the tree so anyone who wanted to come in had to use the place where all the other foxes were. Ryan wasn't in a good mood when he bumped into Hunter, so he pushed him back. "STOP" said max fiercely. If there's a time to fight it is not right now said Jake commandingly 2nd Marking period Around 15 minutes later the friends were tired but the foxes kept on coming Hunter passed out when a gust of warm air blew by, Ryan had to carry him over to the chair , but didn't have enough time to give him any attention. After Hunter went down foxes started to come closer and closer to getting into the tree house. Ryan didn't like doing the bridges job so he and Max traded spots. Max was having trouble keeping the foxes out but know one could help him. He called Hunter's name, he answered wearily but got up and got some nuts. Max called again but Hunter was too busy trying to find food in the kitchen that he didn't notice. Max screamed Hunter, the foxes were about to come in. Hunter heard him but it was to late, the foxes started coming in left, right and all around. They retreated to the kitchen where the foxes couldn't get in, but they could hear them banging on the wall. They just sat there for five minutes and said nothing just listening to the sound of the banging on the doors, they would sometimes go look out the windows and see all of the foxes. All of the sudden the banging stopped, they looked out the window in disbelief. The foxes were chasing a rabbit, the friend saw the opening and they took it. They raced out the doors and quickly got rid of the remaining foxes in the house. When they went to the opening where they were defending from they found it wrecked, they had to fix it and fast too. They were half way through finishing when Clark came up out of breath. "You Guys want some help?" Asked Clark out of breath. All they did was smile and Clark was there to help. They soon heard the foxes but they kept calm and kept on working . While the foxes were chasing the bunny they made some upgrades to the traps. They made an emergency net out of spider webs if the foxes were about to come in, and since Clark was really fast they put him in the tree next to them that had been raided, so he could run around and let foxes chase him while Jake shot them with the nut gun. Ryan said that he might come a little late because he was making the roof unbreakable so they couldn't get ambushed from the top, again. Ryan did come down late but since Clark was there the foxes were under control. The foxes didn't seem as powerful as last time, as the time before a fox would easily climb up the tree, but now they were just falling off the tree. Finally the foxes started to stop, so the friends stopped firing just watching thinking about what just happened. They looked on the ground it was sparkling with blood and the grass acted as if it was stuck to the ground since so many foxes had stepped there. Just as they went down it started to rain acting as if mother nature wanted them to stay in the tree house as if it wasn't safe. So they went back up know one wanted to stay guard while the other were sleeping but Jake and Ryan said they would if they had to. The night was rather quiet just the owls hooting. Early morning the sun made the drips of water glitter in the sun.The day went by fast mostly everyone was sleeping but every once in awhile someone would go get more nuts. The night was very cold and it was starting to snow a little. Out of nowhere they heard a deathly scream from below them, one of the foxes was there. Jake immediately woke Ryan and Max and told Hunter to get Clark at the neighboring tree. The fox was asking to help, but the friends weren't happy with the foxes so they told him to leave. The fox said there was a cave in at their den and 10 foxes were trapped inside, but no foxes could fit in the crack to help the foxes. Marking Period 3 The friends talked to the fox some more and finally came up with an agreement. If they were to help the other foxes then the foxes would have to leave the squirrels alone for life. The squirrels followed the fox and when they got to the den they found nothing but a hole. Where are they Hunter asked suspiciously, behind you said something behind them. Ahhhhhh Hunter screamed, it must have just been his mind because nothing was behind him, but he knew he heard something. Finally the squirrels got to work at trying to get the foxes out, it took them a while but the foxes cries were getting louder. "Maybe we should come back to the tree its to cold". said Max "Yah guys lets go why should we even help them, I mean after all they did try to kill us" Asked Hunter. They tried to go back quietly but Hunter talks when he is worried so that ruined the plan. Luckily it they didn't get caught, when they got back they went straight to sleep. The Hideout Pew, Pew, Pew was the only sound Jake could hear for what seemed days. Finally, one day it stopped he came up from his underground base . He arrived to what seemed to be a funeral with no coffins, no people were seen ion the groung yet guns had been going off for days. His friends family and other people were out there fighting the dukos, but now they are gone. He looked for any survivors but soon gave up due to his lack of energy. In the night people came looking for him but it was only he who knew where the hideout was. His whole life the dukos had been looking to find the hideout but had been unsuccessful every time. The recent battle was the closest a battle had been to the hideout and everyone was killed, so Jake had the responsibility of taking care of it. Jake was low on food but the local town nearby had just harvested so the food he didn't think it would cost much. When Jake went to the town he found dokus walking around. He immediately went back to the hideout, but didn't get what he needed, which was the food. Marking Period 4 When he came back to the shelter the cafur people had finally arrived. He was just about to take one of the hovercraft's back, when a mysterious cave that had not been there before appeared. He landed carefully on the soft sand and walked around the cave. Thats when he heard the familiar scream of his family, he immediately jumped into the cave but was caught by two dukos. Best 15 Best Players in Basketball and Football (2016) Basketball Football NCAA Basketball # Stephen Curry 1.Cam Newton 1. Buddy Heild # Lebron James 2. J.J Watt 2. Denzel Valentine # Kawhi Leonard 3. Le'Veon Bell 3. Ben Simmons # Kevin Durant 4. Von Miller 4 Brandon Ingran # Anthony Davis 5.Tom Brady 5.Bryce Johnson # Russel Westbrook 6. Aaron Rodgers 6. Perry Ellis # James Harden 7. Odell Beckham Jr. 7. Jamal Murray # Carmelo Anthony 8. Jamaal Charles 8. Melo Trimble # Blake Griffin 9.Luke Keuchly 9 Kris Dunn # Kyrie Irving 10. Rob Gronkowski 10. Tyler Ulis # Lamarcus Aldridge 11. Richard Sherman 11. Georges Niang # Chris Paul 12. Julio Jones 12. Marcus Paige # John Wall 13. Patrick Peterson 13. Malcolm Brogdon # Demarcus Cousins 14. Adrian Peterson 14. Micheal Gbenije # Jimmy Butler 15 A.J Green 15. Malachi Richardson Lost Vegas 4 years ago the city of Los Vegas disappeared. Now it is my job to find where the huge city disappeared to. My friends and I are looking to find the city, but on the way there could be many obstacles. Bob, Joe, Karl, and me ( Bobby ) could find the biggest discovery of all time. “Stop!” I said quickly, “Waaaaaht do you want now Bobby, we have been in the jungle for 4 hours.” Joe replied while stomping farther into the prickly bushes. “ Just be quiet, and listen to Bobby, I mean do you want the animals find us.” Said Karl defiantly. Karl was the smarty of the group ,but was not very strong or muscular. The group had just started looking through the jungle where lost Vegas was supposedly located. If the city was somewhere in the forest then it would take years to find, but they were looking to be lucky and find the city before the rain season arrived. “You guys wanna call it quits for the day, im tired and were going to need some rest if we are going to climb Mt.Vegas tomorrow.” Replied Joe while sitting down on a rock, and popping a soda. “Okay.” Replied Bob, he had been quiet most of the day. They were going to the mountain to see what the land looked like and to see if the ancient city left any remains behind. Bob was sad when he left because his dog had died a few days earlier. He had gotten a new one and he wanted to Skype to see his dog, but the service was bad in the jungle. The group set up the hammocks and set up the fire for the night, but the forgot to put on the bug repellent so they were eaten alive by the mosquito. It was the morning and everyone was grumpy, so they didn't go to the mountain until 12. The mountain was very high so they tried not to waste their breath since they were at such high altitude. When they were halfway to the top they stopped to take a break and look below them, but Karl didn't, he was afraid of heights. They kept on going into the evening, even though there had been a sign that said not to travel in the night due to safety precautions. Finally, they were at the top of Mt. Vegas, the tallest spot in the land. “Woah” Bob mumbled,while sitting on a rock taking pictures. “Loooooook, that's where the dinosaur land is!” said Karl in amazement. The dinosaur land is a huge pen of 50000 miles of wild dinosaurs. It was made after the dinosaurs from Jurassic Park started breeding here. “What is that?” said Joe, pointing in the direction of a small, but noticeable structure in the distance next to the great crack. The great crack is a huge crack in the earth created by the great quake in 2029, no one in the 100 mile radius of the quake survived so no one knows what is in that crack or around it. They went down the mountain rather quickly, sliding down from time to time just having fun and talking.(MARKING PERIOD 4) Once they got to the bottom they went to the nearby stream to get a drink. It was pretty peaceful other than the rats, they scared Bob. Then the trek began, they started walking to the great crack. The path had a lot of shrubbery but not very many animals. They had to stop in the middle for a break, but Karl didn't want to so he went for a quick walk. After about fifteen minutes they were back to walking. Finally they arrived at the great crack, it was night so they had to leave the exploring for the next day. In the morning Joe Made a fire and eggs from a chicken nearby, so it was nice to wake up to a nice meal. After breakfast they all split up to look around the crack. Bobby had no luck and only found plants, but Karl found a weird sign next to the crack. It said "Ls egs nationl csino" we didn't know if it was in a different language but it sure wasn't English, but we still brought it back. When we came back Joe was lying down and crying and yelling Bob down the great crack. Me and Joe started sprinting back yelling for Joe to tell us what happened. When we got back he told us what had happened. Bob was walking down a staircase leading down into the great crack when it gave out and he fell. Joe think s he was okay since he heard a big splash at the bottom, but he was till very sad. That night everyone was quiet, but in the night the bushes started shaking and everyone went to the fire and got it started again. The bushes stopped shaking, but they didn't go back to sleep. Marking Period 4 The Shovel It was about 10:30 on a cloudy cold day, when my friend James invited me, Sam, Matt, and Mark over. I went over at about 11:30. When I got there everyone was in the basement and James's mom was cooking chili-dogs. We came up from the basement and for about 20 minutes we were at the table eating and having fun. Then we went down into his basement and played Star wars Battle Front on his his Xbox 1. The graphics on the Xbox are so good, it makes your feel like it is real life. We played a tournament in it and since I was the only one who didn't have the game I came in last and Mark won. After that James's sister came down saying that it was snowing, we immediately put on our shoes and went out side. We played a one on one basketball tournament, but this time it was the opposite of Battle Front. I came in first and I do not remember what anyone else finished, after that we got the idea to shovel snow into a huge pile in the middle of James's driveway so we could jump in the pile of snow. After about ten minutes of shoveling we started to use a bucket to move the snow to the destination. Sam had the good shovel and everyone else was using brooms or other things that do not move snow as good as Sams shovel did. I was looking to change that, I was going to steal the shovel. When Sam came to take the-bucket of snow I took the shovel and hid behind James's brothers car for cover. When Sam came back he was furious when he saw me take of with the shovel dangling from my hand. Sam started sprinting after me with that angry sense in his eyes. I ran into the street as fast as I could and ran to the other side. I looked back and Sam was right behind me. I had to give up, so I dropped the shovel, but kept on running. After about ten seconds I noticed Sam wasn't chasing me, so I Iooked back and to my surprise he was sprawled all over the ground. I quickly ran back to James's house looking back every few seconds to see if Sam was getting up. When I got back to the driveway everyone was cracking up and talking about the SHOVEL. Finally, after five minutes he got up and started walking back. When he got back he seemed fine, but was very mad. Sam still had the shovel though. This time when Sam left I took the shovel and tried to run around the side of the house. This time Sam wasn't looking to trip over the shovel, he wanted to get me, and get me good. I took off running, under a tree, over an ice patch on the side of the house. Wait, did I just say ice patch, yes I did, and Sam wasn't going to be happy. The ice patch was where you had to turn to follow me so I took it kind of slow, but Sam turned the jets on and slipped on the ice and fell. It was the cherry on the top compared to what happened before. After that we went into James's basement where we did a dunk contest on a hoop on a door. Then after that Matt had to go and same with me. On my half a quarter of a mile walk to my house I just thought of the shovel and started laughing. I thought it was a day well done, and I would never forget the day. I am From.. I am from the good old days When I didn't have to care When I didn't have to hurry When I didn't have to worry I am from the Brusters in Richmond The big dinosaur cookie to the ice cream on the bottom Then the melting cream on my hands I am from the basketball courts In Bethany Beach to the court in CFPMS To the sound of the ball going through the hoop To the constant sound of the ball I am from the beaches From the feeling of sand To the feeling of the waves The smell of seafood on the cook top To the sight of fireworks I am from my family fun In Maine playing monopoly To the shores of Bethany To the mountains of Harrisburg To the big reunions Category:Period Seven Category:All Students